


don't cry for the horses that life has set free

by rainingripples



Series: Don't Cry [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingripples/pseuds/rainingripples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gone. The saddest word in the language. In any language. "Letting go. Everyone talks about it like it's the easiest thing. Unfurl your fingers one by one until your hand is open. But my hand has been clenched into a fist for years now; it's frozen shut."</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't cry for the horses that life has set free

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Uploading my new story here also :)  
> This is a jelsa fic that I'm working on.  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10286709/1/don-t-cry-for-the-horses-that-life-has-set-free is the FF.net link for quicker updates as I will be updating more regularly there
> 
> General Disclaimer applies
> 
> Enjoy!!

Gone. The saddest word in the language. In any language.

_"Letting go. Everyone talks about it like it's the easiest thing. Unfurl your fingers one by one until your hand is open. But my hand has been clenched into a fist for years now; it's frozen shut." - Gayle Forman_

* * *

 

_Don't cry for the horses_  
 _That life has set free_  
 _A million white horses_  
 _Forever to be_

_Don't cry for the horses_  
 _Now in God's hands_  
 _As they dance and they prance_  
 _To a heavenly band_

_They were ours as a gift_  
 _But never to keep_  
 _As they close their eyes_  
 _Forever to sleep_

_Their spirits unbound_  
 _On silver wings they fly_  
 _A million white horses_  
 _Against the blue sky_

_Look up into heaven_  
 _You'll see them above_  
 _The horses we lost_  
 _The horses we loved_

_Manes and tails flowing_  
 _They Gallop through time_  
 _They were never yours_  
 _They were never mine_

_Don't cry for the horses_  
 _They will be back someday_  
 _When our time has come_  
 _They will show us the way_

_\- Brenda Riley-Seymore_

* * *

 

_D O N ' T_

…

**_C_ **

**_R_ **

**_Y_ **

* * *

 

He hooked his fingers on the slightly jagged edge of the stone hoisting himself up, the gloves he was wearing making it harder than it could have been. Grinning to himself, he pulled himself to the top of the wall, proud of his accomplishment. He was pretty high off the ground now and he could see far into the distance, his own home too, he swore he spotted.

The kingdom of Arendelle was beautiful in the winter, he decided, and looking down on it from the top of the wall of the castle made the view just so much better. He had planned this little journey for months now, biding his time til the ice was the thickest, making his crossing over the water surrounding the castle as safe as possible. The idea had first sprung not long after the gates had first been shut almost a year ago.  
Yes, even at just 11 years of age Jackson Overland was bright, cheeky and full of scheming genius.

Crouching on the wall, he peered down, debating internally on the ways he would be able to get down. Leaning forward a little too far while peering at the ground, he lost his balance and for a second the world was spinning and his heart displaced before he landed in the soft powder snow with a muffled 'oomph'.

Jack stoop up and brushed himself off, that was one more problem solved, it was now time to explore. Footsteps sounded nearby, soft and only audible in the silent winter air.

"I'm telling you I heard something here." A voice muttered, exasperated.

"It was probably an animal or something, no one would be crazy enough to be out in this weather." The second voice replied.

"Are you stupid? No  _animals_ would be crazy enough to be out right now."

"See you just answered yourself. Now let's  _go."_

The footsteps echoed as they moved back the way they came. Had the guards had bothered to check the ground, footprints leading to the gardens would have been visible in the freshly fallen snow.

Luckily for Jack, the men had been too preoccupied with the thoughts of the roaring fire and hot mugs of cocoa back in their hut. Instead he was now free to roam the grounds. He wondered what it would've been like living here, in these extravagant and luxurious surroundings, but shrugged quickly after the thoughts came, not bothering to entertain them.

He wondered around the gardens that looked beautiful despite the harsh season. Instead of leaves, icicles grew on the branches of trees, delicately refracting any light they could catch. Hedges lined the main walkway, coated in white and marked the path down to a circular space filled with an impressive multi-layered fountain, the water from its pipes frozen in its dance, forming a sculpture of cold beauty. Beyond this, the path continued into a bridge that crossed a magnificent frozen lake. It was on the peak of this bridge he spotted a small figure.

It was a girl, young and rather beautiful with ashy blonde hair, flawlessly pale skin and icy coloured eyes. She stood on the bridge, hunched over the railing so still she could've been mistaken for a statue. Jack threw caution to the wind, and approached her, ignoring the protests of his logical side screaming that if discovered he could be captured and thrown into the dungeons. He stepped onto the bridge silently, moving to stand next to the girl who didn't seem to notice him."Hey" he muttered quietly  
The girl started, snapped out of her reverie. Her face contorted in a look of shock, then confusion, then fear. She slowly started to back away, wary eyes locked onto him.  
Jack raised his hands in the universal gesture of peace, "I mean no harm." he assured her.

"W-who are you?" She asked, momentarily ceasing her retreat.

"Jackson Overland" he replied, "I'm from down in the village."

The girl narrowed her eyes, "How'd you get in here.."

Jack shrugged, "I can do anything" he grinned.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in reply, still suspicious

"I was just curious, always have been," he said stretching his arms above his head, "especially since the gates were closed"

The girl regarded him silently before deciding him not a threat and turning away back to the castle, signalling an end to the exchange.

"Hey, hey," Jack called after her, "That's pretty rude you know, you could give me your name too at least."

She pauses in her steps before quietly uttering "...My name is Elsa."

The name rang a bell in Jack's mind, but he couldn't peg the reason as to why he had heard of the name before. Watching the figure grow smaller he just shrugged and decided he'd ask his mother if she had heard of the name before in the morning. Mind made up, he traced his steps back to the walls and scaled them, he'd explore again another day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! (preferably on FF.net hehe)  
> Constructive criticism and encouragement extremely welcome!
> 
> Until next time! xxRR


End file.
